Seasonal Siblings
by flamenightivy
Summary: Seasons, there are four everyone knows this. Now, the question some may ask if Jack Frost is the spirit of winter, who are the others. Join this family of Seasonals and Guardians. This is a Big Four Cross-over. Enjoy the story. Rated T for now, may change.
1. Meet the Family (Part 1)

**New story guys! So first things firsts:  
DISCLAIMER: ROTG does not belong to me the story belongs to the amazing William Joyce. I also do not own Brave, Tangled nor HTTYD.**

 **ALSO: Jack Frost in this fanfiction is YOUNGER than cannon. He will be presented as 10 years old. If you do not like this then just ignore my fanfic. I will not force you to read this so please don't send flames.**

 **Now I hope will enjoy my story, R &R away!**

* * *

Seasons, there are four everyone knows this. Now, the question some may ask if Jack Frost is the spirit of winter, who are the others. This question is where our story begins.

Pitch was finally defeated only hours ago, the Guardians had arrived back at the North Pole to get some much-needed rest. Jack seemed ready to topple over as he stood.

"Jack-" North looked down at the small child. "-would you like to stay here for the night?" The large man asked turning around. However, it seems he didn't even have to ask. When he turned around to look, Jack was slumped forward with only Bunny holding him up.

"I'm goin' to take that as a yes mate." Bunny glanced knowingly at Tooth and she smiled zipping forward scooping Jack into her arms.

"Look at him, he's just so cute." She even though she was small herself was able to easily cradle the child in her arms.

"You can go place him in a guest room upstairs Tooth." She nodded, flying upstairs she left the others to go tuck Jack in. Within minutes she was back downstairs and they all left to go rest in the living room.

Once they were finally able to rest they were only able to stay like so for another thirty minutes. It all ended however when they noticed the wind pick up angerly and the doors slam open. Pitch returning they would expect, an accident they would expect, however, what they did not expect was for three people to walk through the door closing it behind them.

Jumping up they all reached for their weapons. However, before they could the tallest of the three held his hands up.

"Stop! We mean no harm." He told them.

"We will if they don' work with us!" Another said she had fiery red hair that reminded the Guardians of a blazing flame.

"Who are you and what do you want?!" Bunny shouted at them. This, however, did not seem to be a wise idea. Because only moment later they saw a tired Jack Frost come out of the guest room rubbing his eyes.

Looking up at the Guardians he saw them all facing the door and three people stood there. It took a moment before the still half asleep child walked over to the three at the door. The Guardians looked worried for his safety, they did not know who these three are. The tallest seemed stable enough, the fire girl seemed...unstable and the third they were unsure.

Before they could do anything, however, Jack already walked up to them and did something the Guardians would not expect. He walked up to the tallest and held his arms up. The man complied lifting Jack into his arms and let him lay his head down.

"Explain." Bunny commanded gripping his boomerangs.

"We will do not worry. My name is Hiccup, I am the Spirit of Autumn. I am Jack's older brother, the oldest of the seasonal spirits." The Guardian's eyes widened in shock stepping back. Before they could even mutter a word they continued.

The firey girl started, "I'm Merida, the second oldest of the seasonal spirits. I am the Spirit of Summer, Jack's oldest sister." 

"And I am Repunzal, the second youngest of the seasonals. I am the Spirit of Spring, Jack's other older sister." The shortest of the three said, her hair nearly reached her feet in a braid, if it was free they do not know how long it could possibly be.

"Jack, as you know, is the Spirit of Winter, the youngest of the Seasonals. Our baby brother." Hiccup said patting the sleeping child's hair.

The Guardians simply looked at them, their jaws slacked. Then suddenly they broke their shocked spell.

"WHAT!?"

* * *

 **There we go, my introduction to get the story started. Heres the seasonal's age appearance so you can guess how old they look:**

 **Hiccup: 21**

 **Merida: 18**

 **Repunzal: 16**

 **Jack: 10**

 **Tell me what you guys think, should I continue? I am thinking this should be a collection of arcs and one-shots. Suggestions? Comment below!**


	2. Meet the Family (Part 2)

**"Jack, as you know, is the Spirit of Winter, the youngest of the Seasonals. Our baby brother." Hiccup said patting the sleeping child's hair.**

 **The Guardians simply looked at them, their jaws slacked. Then suddenly they broke their shocked spell.**

 **"WHAT!?"**

* * *

After taking a few moments to breathe and regain themselves the four looked back to the Seasonals. The only Guardian that did not seem surprised at this reveal was Sandy. The others, however, never expected it. They thought Jack was simply a frost sprite. Not the Shepherd of Winter himself. When you thought of 'old man winter' that was you thought of an old man. Not an immortal child stuck at 10 curled in his brother's arms.

"Jack has family...this is great then! We shall celebrate his victory together!" North shouted when Jack shifted in his sleep Merida and Sandy glared at the man. Making Father Christmas himself put his arm behind his head sheepishly apologizing.

"I do not see why not. We can find out just what happened the last couple of days." Three of the Guardian's sweat dropped, confusing the Seasonal siblings and Sandy. They made a silent promise to find out later what happened.

"Hic, I can see some bruises and scratches on Jack. Mind if I take him back to that room to heal him?" Rapunzel asked her brother.

"Sure Punzie, he will feel better." Hiccup handed her their brother and she left the room.

Once Rapunzel left Hiccup and Merida turned to the others. "Now why don't you tell us what our baby brother has been doing the last few days, hm?" Merida asked with an evil smirk. The Guardians knew then...there is no escape.

Rapunzel walked into the small room carrying her brother. Walking up to the bed she laid him down, laying her hair on him she began to sing. Once her melody was finished her hair glowed bright and covered Jack in its embrace.

Once it was done the light dimmed down and Jack's injuries began to heal up. Looking down Rapunzel noticed Jack's eyes start to blink open.

"Punzie?" He asked sitting up rubbing his eyes.

"Hi, snowflake." Brushing hair out of his face she asked, "are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah, thanks, Punzie," Jack told her leaning forward and wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

"Well since you are awake now, do you want to go see the others?" Jack nodded his head and grabbed his staff that was leaning against the bed. With that Rapunzel held her little brother's hand as they walked back to the living room.

Just as she opened the door she saw a chair get thrown across the room.

"What! Rabbit you are going to regret being made immortal!" The two youngest realized the chair was thrown by their sister at a certain Pooka.

"I said I was sorry! It was a mistake!" He yelled back trying to shield himself.

"Sorry? Sorry!? Did he say sorry when you yelled at him!? Did he said sorry when you said HE HAD TO GO!?" North watched as another one of his chairs were thrown.

Just as she was going to continue she saw Hiccup pointing behind Merida. Turning around with a fury still angry she looked to see what was behind her. The anger, however, drained out of her when she saw a worried Rapunzel and a scared Jack.

"Rabbit. I will skin you later, and I know Hiccup and Sandy won't stop me. You two..." She started turning to Tooth and North "...if you get in my way. Let's just say there won't be a Christmas and I will have a new feather stuffed pillow." They nodded and took a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"Jack," Merida started turning back to him, "come here bud. I'm not mad at you, so don't worry." Jack looked afraid for a moment before Rapunzel gave him a gentle push. Jack walked to his oldest sister and she lifted him into her arms.

"Jack we heard about what you did these last couple days." She began. "And, we are proud of you but don't do that again without telling us. Hiccup was up all night worried. I mean just look at him, he's a mess!" Merida joking pointing at all of him.

"Hey! Like you are any better!" Hiccup joined in. slightly offended.

"Yeah, whatever." She told him sticking her tongue out holding Jack tight.

Stepping forward North looked at the four. "Well...now that is all cleared up, shall you stay for dinner?" He asked, the yetis were cooking and were excited to feed so many for a change.

"I don't see why not." Hiccup accepted for them. "Thank you for the offer."

North slapped him on the back nearly knocking him over, "is no problem! Yetis' are happy to cook!" Merida and Rapunzel laughed at their brother's misfortune.

"Come we shall celebrate our victory! Food and desserts all night!" Jack's head shot up at that.

"Cookies!" The child jumped out of his sister's arms and ran to the dining room.

"Oh lord, let's go get him before he annoys Phil beyond repair." Hiccup told them laughing. North was a bit confused, and thought 'did all the seasonal's know, Phil?'

With that, they left the living room to begin a night long feast.

* * *

 **Here is chapter two, sorry for any bad grammar. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I am thinking about taking some requests for one-shots for this fanfic. I will try to get as many done as I can! Review below and I will update when I can! No flames please~**


	3. Meet the Family (Part 3)

It did not take long for the feast to be prepared. The Yetis soon began setting out the plates and everyone dug in. They all ate in silence for a few moments before conversations broke out amongst them.

"Hiccup I got my first believer!" The other seasonals eyes widened. They themselves had a handful of believers over the years. Jack however, up until this point never had one. They knew how he longed for one.

"Really? That's amazing bud!" He ruffled the ice child's hair with a playful grin.

"His name is Jamie and he got his friends to believe too! They are about my physical age a little older though." When he said that the other Guardians froze, looking at him. They assumed he was simply short for his age. They had all believed he was at least in his early teens.

"Jack, how-how old are you." Tooth asked trying to act calm but clearly failing.

"I was 10 when I became a spirit and have been around 300 after that so 310 total." They didn't know what to do, 310 would make young in both spirit and physical terms. Seeing as most spirits are hundreds to thousands of years old. They turned a child into a Guardian of _Childhood_. They ignored a _child_ for 300 years. They hurt a _child._ They all knew, besides Sandy, they would have a lot of making up to do.

* * *

 **Hey I know this is really short but, its to let you know I haven't forgotten about this story. Now that the Guardians and Seasonals all know each other it will be a series of one shots now. If you know there is something you want to see let me know!**


End file.
